Kingdom Hearts 1 point 5
by Ox Boy Jr. 53Z
Summary: Riku, Mickey and a new guy are trying to get out of kingdom hearts. kairi and another new guy are looking for sora. all while a maniac is trying to take over.
1. Intro Chapter

Kingdom Hearts 1.5

As told by The Sarmm

"Dark Firaga!" Riku yelled. His spell hit his mark, making the Darkball besplode.

The king was saving his magic for the occasional Darkside. He was fighting an Invisible. Mickey used Ars Arcanum and made the Heartless besplode also.

That's when it came. What it was, I have no idea. Lets just say neither Riku nor Mickey could stop it. Of course they didn't pay attention to it.

"Ultima!" someone yelled.

"WTF!" Riku yelled.

Mickey, the more diplomatic of the two, said, "Who are you?"

The stranger laughed. "King Mickey, I presume. And the amazing Riku." The strange dude shook his head. "I am Kiaso, the Keybearer of Locks."

"But Sora's the Keybearer of Locks!" Riku said.

Meanwhile

"Ha! You can't beat me Wakka!"

"Actually mon, ah can!" Wakka yelled as his blitzball knocked out Tidus.

"Do you two ever quit?" Kairi asked.

"Nah, but it gets dull with tree people." Wakka said.

"Hey guys. What's that?" Selphie asked as she pointed to the sky.

It was a Gummi Ship. It crashed on the other side of the Island. The three (Tidus was still KO'd) went to check it out.

When they got there, they saw someone fall out of it. He walked over to them.

"Take me to the Keybearer." He said before he fell unconscious.

Wakka, Selphie and Kairi looked at each other.

"Why do ah have a bad feelin'?" Wakka asked.

Meanwhile, again.

"Who are you?" Cid yelled.

His captor looked at him. "The old king left something here that I want."

"Just answer the question!" Cloud yelled.

"You may call me…Ghost."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The Sarmm: Interesting?

Sora: Where was I?

Riku: Leave him out. Its better that way.

The Sarmm: Uhhhhhhhhh.

Kairi: What's this even about?

The Sarmm: Would you believe that? I forgot the disclaimer!

Sora: No you didn't. You left it off in case of a question you didn't like in the mini-talk show.

The Sarmm: …

Sora: I'm right, aren't I?

The Sarmm: Stranger. Do the disclaimer.

Stranger: Why me?

The Sarmm: Just do it!

Stranger: The Sarmm owns nuttin' except Kiaso, Ghost and Riso.

Riso: And that's a fact.

The Sarmm: Ooookaaaayyy.

Riso: I always wanted to do commercials.

Sora: …

Stranger: …

The Sarmm: …

Kairi: …

Riku: …

Riso: Bye everyone! Remember to R&R!


	2. Now it gets a bit confusing

Kingdom Hearts 1.5

As told by The Sarmm

Kingdom Hearts

"Yes Sora is the Keybearer of Locks. I come from the future. Sora is my father." Kaiso said.

"So why are you here?" Riku asked.

"An idiot named Ghost took over the future. I came back in time to stop him."

"Very very interesting." Bentley said.

"WTF!" Riku yelled.

"Sorry, wrong place." Bentley had his wheelchair fly up towards the ceiling. It hit and crashed.

"…"

"…"

"…"

"That was strange."

"Yep."

"WTF!"

"Why do you keep yelling WTF!" Kaiso asked.

"I don't know. Any way kid, who are you?" Riku said to the kid next to him.

"I'm Neez and I live here." The kid said pointing to a gas station.

"Where'd that come from?" Mickey asked.

Neez shrugged. "It was there when I came here."

"When was that?"

"Five minutes ago."

"…"

"…"

"…"

"Strange."

"Yep."

Destiny Islands

"Is he all right?" Tidus asked.

"We think so." Selphie said.

"Where's Kairi?" Tidus asked again.

"The guy asked for her."

"Well, he really asked for da Keybearer and Kairi said she knew where he was. So they're talkin'" Wakka said.

"Ahhh."

Where ever Kairi was.

"So who are you?" Kairi asked.

"I am Riso, Keybearer of Thoughts." He said. "I am on the Destiny Islands, correct?"

"Yes. Why are you here Riso?" Kairi asked.

"I told you. I'm looking for the Keybearer of Locks. I believe his name is Sora." Riso said.

"He's not here. He hasn't been seen since a month ago."

"I need his help. A madman named Ghost is trying to take over the worlds."

"That's original."

"Tell me about it." Riso shook his head. "So senorita, shall we go find Sora?"

"You want me to go?"

"Duh!"

"Then lets do it!" Kairi yelled.

20 Minutes Later at Traverse Town

Riso and Kairi went in the Accessory Shop.

"Stop you freak!" The Paranoid Guy yelled. He was serving a person in a black trench coat with the hood pulled up. He also wore sunglasses.

"Freak?" Riso asked.

"Duh! You've got a wing."

"I'm not a Heartless, if that's what you mean."

"How do I know?"

"What's two plus two?" the trench coat guy said.

"Four." Riso responded.

"He's not Heartless."

"Then what do you want?" Paranoid Guy asked.

Riso told him what he wanted. Paranoid Guy went to get it.

"So who are you?" the guy asked.

"I'm Riso and this is Kairi." Riso said. "You?"

"I don't know. I lost my memories. Just call me Stranger."

"Why not come with us? You might find your memories." Kairi said.

"All right. I'll join you."

Hollow Bastion

"Ghost? That's a stupid name. I'd call myself Phantom or-"

"Shut up!"

Cloud and Cid fell silent.

"That's better."

"99 bottles of beer on the wall, 99 bottles of beer! Take one down, pass it around, 98 bottles of beer on the wall!" Cid sang.

"I'm the tormentor here, not you!"

"Tell us what your doing here and he'll stop."

"I'm going to take over the worlds! MWAHAHAHAHAHA-HAHAHAHA etc."

Cloud raised an eyebrow. "He's doomed." He muttered.

The Sarmm: now you know Kairi.

Stranger: who am I anyway?

The Sarmm: I forgot the disclaimer again.

Riku: Sarmm owns only Kaiso, Neez, Ghost and Riso.

Sora: and that's a fact.

Riso: and- how'd you know what I was about to say?

Sora: it sounded good.

Stranger: WHO AM I?

The Sarmm: remember to R&R. bye! (runs away from Stranger)


	3. Pizza

Kingdom Hearts 1.5

As told by The Sarmm

Riso's Gummi Ship

"So Stranger. What's the first thing you remember?" Kairi asked.

"Well I was walking along a path in a huge meadow and I saw this guy wearing a black cloak."

FLASHBACK

Stranger was walking in the meadow that was The End Of The World. He saw Roxas walking by on his way to Castle Oblivion. Stranger ran up to him and started beating him up with his Keyblade. After Roxas was unconscious Stranger looked around, grabbed his cloak and ran of. Axel came by and saw Roxas lying there and went to help him, but Stranger beat him up to. Then DiZ came by and Stranger beat him up. Then the Taco Bell dog walked pass and Stranger stole his bag of Taco Bell food. Then Stranger left and went to Traverse Town.

END FLASHBACK

"That was very strange, senor. You do need to find out who you are." Riso said.

"So where are we going Riso?" Kairi asked.

"Good question. I think we'll go to my old home, Hollow Bastion."

"Good. We can talk to Leon." Kairi said.

"Who? I don't know a Leon. Ah well."

Hollow Bastion

Ghost paced back and forth in front of Cid and Cloud. And paced. And paced. And paced. And paced some more. Finally he said "I think I'll order pizza. Do you guys want any?"

Cloud looked up. "Yea. Could you get some ice cream too? And some Dr Pepper?"

"Sure. Why not?"

_This is too easy _Cloud thought.

Kingdom Hearts

Neez showed Kaiso, Riku and the king the gas station. There was a bunch of Gummi ships lying around with other assorted junk.

"This is my home." Neez said.

"How do you stand the Heartless attacks?" The king asked.

"Heartless? What are those?" Neez asked.

"This isn't good." Riku said.

* * *

The Sarmm: So chapter three is finally up.

Riku: Your point?

The Sarmm: BE QUIET UNDERLING!

Sora: He's not an underling.

The Sarmm: Ohhh. Anybody want pizza?

Cloud: Yep.

Cid: Sure.

Stranger: Sure. BUT WHO AM I!

The Sarmm: Ummm… Geno do the disclaimer before Stranger kills me. (Runs away from Stranger.)

Geno: The Sarmm only owns Neez, Kaiso, Riso and Ghost. Also whoever can guess what game I'm from gets… an OC in the story. Except Karxon.

Riso: And that's a fact.

Kairi: Bye!

The Sarmm: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

Stranger: GET BACK HERE!


End file.
